The Chainwick Murders (Episode II)
The Chainwick Murders (Episode II) is a story currently being written by Donald Newton. It is the second of three stories and the sequel to Episode I Plot and Setting Six months after Episode I's murder spree, a new Ghostface targets Jyn Erso and survivors Jack Samuels, Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen, and their group of new friends. Characters Returnees FJ.jpg|JYN ERSO (17): Jyn returns as the final girl of the story. She has moved on from the murder of her mother and boyfriend and the betrayal of her father Galen Erso. She is now living with her Uncle Negan and Aunt Martha. She has become close to her fellow survivors Tony, Clay, and Jack. But she has also met new friends, including a new love interest in Kevin Andrews. JackSamuels.png|JACK SAMUELS (24): Jack returns as the hero of the story. Although, he was severly hurt in the previous episode, Jack is still hailed a hero that nobody dares to mess with. Jack is still with Tony, whom he's now dating openly now that Tony is eighteen and legal for him to date. When the new Ghostface killer, possibly the hidden third killer, returns to finish where Galen Erso left off, Jack becomes determined to protect his friends and boyfriend. TonyPadilla.jpg|TONY PADILLA (18): Tony returns as the secondary hero of the story. Now that he is eighteen and of legal age, he and Jack are openly dating. He has gotten closer to Jyn and Clay since they survived together along with Jack. But when the Ghostface killer returns, Tony must try to fight to survive again, while fearing for his cop boyfriend's life in the process. Clay Jensen.png|CLAY JENSEN (17): Clay returns as survivor of the story. He has since moved one from betrayal of his best friend Balmer as the killer and the murder of his crush Hannah. He's now dating a new girl named Maddy, who is just crazy about him. When the Ghostface killer returns to kill again, Clay will do whatever he can to protect his new girlfriend from suffering the same fate as Hannah. His lesbian twin sister, Audrey, appears after moving from their homophobic mother's to live with their accepting father. AbrahamFordinUniform.jpg|ABRAHAM FORD (50): Abraham returns as the Sheriff of Chainwick. Upon learning the massacre in the previous story was orchestrated by an organization/cult, Abraham has vowed to find and destroy LOGS in revenge for his niece's death (Winter Anderson). He had a daughter named Cheryl, who has gotten close to Jyn to replace Winter. Newbies UncleNegan.jpg|UNCLE NEGAN (50): Negan is Jyn's protective Uncle. He never approved of Galen for his sister, Lyra, and tried everything he could to stop her from joining LOGS. Feeling guilty for not saving his sister, Negan vows to protect his niece from the same thing. He is married Martha and they have a daughter named Jane. Aside from Jyn, everyone calls him Uncle Negan including friends, except for his wife and daughter. He has a secret that will shock you that only his wife knows about. Young Kevin.jpeg|KEVIN ANDREWS (17): Kevin is the new love interest for Jyn, replacing the void of Cassian Andor, who was killed in the previous story. Upon learning that a new Ghostface killer is targeting Jyn and their friends, Kevin vows to protect her to prove himself to her. Kevin is meant to be the same badass from the Honor stories. JaneEleven.jpg|JANE ROLLINS (13): Jane is Negan's daughter and Jyn's cousin. They become extremely close in this story and Jyn becomes protective of her when Ghostface returns to kill more people. Jane has a crush on Mike Willis. MaggieRhee(S8).png|MARTHA ROLLINS (36): Martha is Negan's much younger wife and the mother of Jane. She and Negan take Jyn in after her parents' deaths. Due to her younger age, she tries to act like friend to her niece rather than a authoritive aunt. Martha will do anything to protect her family even if it means to go full on "Maggie" like she is in The Walking Dead. Riverdale-cast-promo-photos-cheryl-blossom.jpg|CHERYL FORD (17): Cheryl is Abraham's daughter and the cousin of the late Winter Anderson. She takes over her cousin's role as the new token best friend of the final girl. She is dating Billy Gilmore. She will become a major target for being friends with Jyn. Ginny Chapman.jpg|MADDY JENNER (17): Maddy is Clay's new girlfriend. She is sweet, innocent, easily scared, and extremely vulernable. As a result, Clay, who isn't know for being a tough, will do whatever it takes to protect her when Ghostface returns to continue the murder spree. But certain events may make Maddy stand up and fight back. SeanGrandillo.jpg|BILLY GILMORE (17): Billy is Cheryl's boyfriend and a new friend of Jyn. His father is the Mayor of Chainwick, which makes him act cocky sometimes, to the annoyance of Cheryl. He's similar to Kyle Spencer in the previous Episode. 9a4f91affaf9a45fb3fead29c5be9b75.jpg|AUDREY JENSEN (17): Audrey is Clay's lesbian twin sister. She was absent during Episode I with her mother. But when her mother found out she was gay, she sent her back to her acceptive father, who accepted her being gay. She is dating Skye Miller, an old friend of Clay's, who just recently came out as gay. SkyeMiller.jpg|SKYE MILLER (17): Skye is an old friend of Clay when they were younger. She just recently came out gay and started dating Clay's sister, Audrey. She works at the coffee shop that the group hangs out at. She is very friendly and beloved by everyone due to her warm friendly nature. Courtneys-pearl-studded-cardigan-white-blouse.jpg|COURTNEY CRIMSEN (17): Courtney is a shy and lonely bisexual girl. She will date anyone who will love her. She admits to having a crush on the late Hannah before her death. She is a part of Jack, Tony, Audrey, Skye, and Ryan's gay club, being the only bisexual in the club. Despite it being a gay club, they don't push her to date a girl as they want her to be happy with whoever her heart wants. Ken Butler.png|KEN BUTLER (17): Ken is the phony token "asshole jock." He only pretends to be an asshole to appease his fellow jocks. But he follows in love with Courtney, who struggles with her mixed feelings due to her sexuality. He takes on a similar role that Justin Foley had in Episode I. Chuck Clayton.png|CHUCK CLAYTON (17): Chuck is the true token asshole of the story. Taking over the role that Bryce Walker filled in Episode I, he is self-center bully, who doesn't respect women, and makes fun of gays, including Ken's eventual love interest, Courtney. But he will learn not mess with gay people when he's confronted by a beloved badass gay couple. Tommy Dorfman as Oliver Anderson.jpg|RYAN SHAVER (18): Ryan is part of the gay club. He likes much older men that are old enough to be his father. He is the most feminine of the gay men in this story. He is not exactly part of the group but is still friends with the group, which makes his role smaller than others. He ends up finding an older man. Bob_Thompson.png|MAYOR GERALD GILMORE (50s): Gerald is the Mayor of Chainwick and the father of Billy. He is the typical greedy politician who puts his own interest over those of his constituents. He plans to run for Governor in hopes of eventually running for President of the United States. But the people of Chainwick will try to stop that. More specifically -- Ghostface. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: On the night of Tony's eighteenth birthday, Tony is attacked by Ghostface. However, it turns out to be something else, which horrifies Tony after defending himself. Chapter 2 TEASER: The survivors celebrates Tony's birthday at this house, which is also attended by Clay's new girlfriend. Tony and Jack decide that they will openly date now that Tony is legal. Meanwhile, we see Jyn's new home life with her Uncle Negan, Aunt Martha, and little cousin Jane. Chapter 3 TEASER: We see the new life of the survivors with their new friends. This includes Clay's lesbian twin sister, Audrey, her girlfriend, their gay club, which Tony and Jack attend. We also meet Kevin Andrews, who has a crush on Jyn. Chapter 4 TEASER: Negan tells Jyn the full story about their family's history and how it led to the murders. Ghostface strikes on the first survivor. Chapter 5 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 6 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 7 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 8 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 9 TEASER: Coming Soon. Chapter 10 TEASER: Coming Soon. Trivia *Negan is Jyn's uncle through her mother, whom was his younger sister. *In this story, Negan and Martha are a married couple. Martha is played by Lauren Cohan. Lauren played Maggie in The Walking Dead with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, who played Negan in the show. However, in Batman vs Superman, JDM and Lauren played married couple Thomas and Martha Wayne. *Negan will appear in his iconic leather jacket in a scene when exposing his secret to Jyn's friends. He will also obtain his iconic barb wire bat Lucille after fighting a Ghostface killer who attempted to kill him with it. This suggests that Negan may at least kill of one of the killers. *Negan's last name is Rollins, the same as in the other stories where he's a good guy. However, he's never referred to so by others. *Aside from his wife Martha and daughter Jane, everyone else in the story calls him Uncle Negan, including Jyn's friends and other people NOT related to him. *The Four Survivors return. One of them may die. I haven't decided yet. Body Count Killer Survivors